Dreams
by Momoko17
Summary: The first part of the first fic I've posted on Fanfiction.net! Please R&R! *^_^*
1. Dreams «Prologue»

Hey! This is the first fic I've posted on fanfiction.net so please R&R! *^_^* I wrote this a year ago and had it posted on my website but since it sucked I gave it a major makeover and made it, hopefully, better! *^_^* Oh yeah the overall story's rated PG-13 cuz I do some swearing. Gomen! I can't help my swearing and well, the story at times is kind of dark and depressing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailormoon (though I wish I did ^_^) Sailormoon belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi who created this incredibly great, extraordinary show. *Brownie Points! *^_^** It also belongs to DiC, Toei Animation, Irwin, Bandai; I think Cartoon Network owns it too in a sense. In that case maybe I should give a little credit to UPN cuz they aired it for a while here in good old MN! And USA Channel…. This is too confusing! If I forgot any other people, well don't sue. All I have are pennies. Well, not anymore cuz I just cashed them in for a pretty damn cool Clow Book! *^_^* So I'm broke again! It ain't worth suing me. Trust me... for once.  
  
Dreams  
  
By: Mimi  
  
StrStorm13@aol.com  
  
  
*Prologue*  
  
'The darkness engulfed her. It was unexpected. The warmth that was once there was replaced by freezing cold. She shivered uncontrollably and it kept getting colder and colder. The window was smashed open and an evil force came in, "I've got you now Sailormoon. You will join us," the woman's voice said then an evil laughter was heard. Just the outline of the figure could be seen of a tall, longhaired woman. Another laugh was heard as the evil force left, not taking the cold with it. She felt a slice that felt like broken glass go down her left leg and she felt the blood drip out. She almost welcomed the cold though her shakes. The colder it got the more she shook till finally she stopped shivering. It wasn't cold anymore. She felt different. She couldn't understand it. It was almost like she was-'  
  
  
Usagi woke up with a start. Her long blond hair fallen out of the usual meatballs was drenched in sweat. "Just a dream," Usagi said slowly resting back down from her up right position. "Just a dream." she whispered once again to herself not believing a word of it. The dream had felt too real, way too real. Sure, she had had many real feeling dreams before like the dream that her future Mamoru had given Mamoru and her. That felt way to real, almost like this dream.  
  
"Calm down Usagi. A 14 year old girl shouldn't be afraid of a silly little nightmare." Usagi said aloud with a sort of shaky voice tried to reassure herself not doing a very good job of it. She lay back down and noticed her window was open. "That's what provoked the dream. The window was open a I was cold!" Usagi said feeling a lot better. "It was just a dream."  
  
Okay, okay. So it was short. I know! Most prologue's are! Since I already wrote this before I'll post the next part tomorrow! *^_^* I'm so lazy….  
  
~¤*Mimi*¤~  



	2. Dreams «Chapter 1»

Hey! Here's the next part! Here's some quick little Nihongo *Japanese* becuz I use some of it! *^_^*  
  
Sensei = teacher  
Gomen = Sorry  
Youma = monster  
Senshi = solider *referring to the Sailor Senshi*  
Fuku = The cute little getup that the senshi wear! *^_^*  
  
I think that's all I use but if I use more I'll put it in the author's notes in other chapters! *^_^*  
insert the disclaimer  
  
  
Dreams  
  
By: Mimi  
  
StrStorm13@aol.com  
  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
  
"Oh no! Not again, Haruna-sensei is gonna kill me!" Usagi yelled at the top her lungs as she woke up to see she had 5 minutes to get to school. She could barely sleep at all last night. The dream that she had really shook her up. Usagi thought about this as she threw on her clothes and ran out the door at lighting speed. She was so close to school and was going to make it on time for once, when, Usagi ran straight into someone.  
  
  
""""""""  
  
  
"I'm so late!!! I've been hanging around that damn Usagi too much, her bad habits are starting to rub off on me!" Rei yelled at herself. She ran as fast as she possibly could in high heels as her purple-black hair flew behind her, "I am never, ever, wearing high heels again!!! Ow!" she screamed as she ran into Usagi who was going the other direction, "Oh God, I'm as late as you!" Just then Sailorjupiter, Venus, and Mercury ran by them fast.  
  
"Hey guys where ya-" Usagi started as Jupiter tightly grabbed her arm and yanked her up from the ground.  
  
"I'll explain on the way. Just hurry up and transform!"  
  
"Okay," Usagi hesitated long enough not noticing Rei had already transformed.  
  
"Hurry up Usagi, you take twice as long to transform than the rest of us," Rei yelled at her hitting her upside the head.  
  
"Ow! I'm going, I'm going.....MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
  
""""""""  
  
Deep, deep in the Solar System past where any telescopes can see lay the Planet Negax.  
  
"How long till they reach Earth?" Nadia asked tossing and playing with her long wavy blue hair in a nervous fashion. Her silver dress glittered as she walked over to where her husband Simados was standing, looking out evilly at Earth.  
  
"Not long now dearest," Simados replied planting a kiss on her temple. They had trained their twin son and daughter Monus and Staria since they were about seven for this mission. Over the past ten years they learned how to fight and to figure out their powers. Nadia and Simados knew from the minute the twins were born there was something different about them. They had a dark down-turned crescent moon on each of their foreheads. That was very unusual since no one in their family, or no one on Negax for that matter, had the symbol of the Black Moon family. That also gave them the ability to summon magic powers. Monus and Staria's parents tried to keep it a secret by trying to cover it up with make-up for if they didn't, Staria and Monus would be taken into the family. So the twins parents' decided to train them so they could go back in time to Earth in the 20th century to dispose of the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Once that was completed, they would steal the Imperium Silver Crystal and one of them would become ruler of Crystal Tokyo. They decided that the only fair way to decide who would rule was whichever one of them got married first would be the King or Queen. Of course they never told Staria or Monus that. But, when one of them was purposed to when they turned 17, Nadia and Simados filled them in on their plan. They didn't tell them why they were to take over though. The twins' parents were and still are power hungry, they'd do anything to rule the galaxy, they figured since their children had special powers, that they could capture Crystal Tokyo. So Monus and Staria were sent on a 4-week journey to 20th Century Tokyo where their older sister, Comet, was already stationed. Comet was not doing well in her part of their plan. It was her job to find Sailormoon and turn her to their side. They didn't want to waste a power like that unless they had to. Sailormoon could be useful to their cause. She was not becoming successful so Monus and Staria were sent to Earth to get rid of Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen once and for all. As it turned out that Staria would become Queen and Monus was pissed.  
  
  
""""""""  
  
  
"Why's it so damn hot in here Demitron!?!" Staria complained pulling a strand of damp spring green hair away from her face.  
  
"Well hmmm, I wonder sis, maybe because we are entering Earth's atmosphere. Could that possibly be it?" Monus sarcastically answered back as he tapped his pointer finger against his chin as he steered the space ship and then continued, "Nope. I don't think so."  
  
"Well I've never entered a planet's atmosphere so excuse me!!!" Staria snapped back, "and since when was I asking you?"  
  
"Shh Staria. Please don't get in another fight. You two have been fighting ever since we left Negax three weeks ago." Demitron said as he walked over to Staria and bent down slightly to kiss her forehead. He had spiked brown hair and was about 6'5". He was Staria's soon to be husband.  
  
A small purple blush appeared on her blue tinted face and she giggled when he kissed her.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Monus mumbled to himself.  
  
"Shut-up," Staria snapped, "Your just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"You know if Demitron wasn't around lil' sis, I would the shit out of you."  
  
"I know." Staria said as she embraced Demitron briefly, "I think I hit a nerve." Staria innocently exclaimed and Demitron smiled at her. Then they all sat down in the seats toward the front of the spaceship and prepared for the bumpy decent to Earth.  
  
  
""""""""  
  
The battle that the senshi ran off to didn't take long because it was a very weak youma. They just seemed to be getting weaker and weaker each time. None of them were injured, let alone touched during the whole battle. Problem was, they all were at least an hour walking distance away from their schools. Since they were already considered late before leaving for the fight, the senshi would have to come up with some damn good excuses why they were two hours late to school.  
  
"Sorry Haruna-sensei! We're very sorry we came to school so late. See the thing is, well, um, I was sick but then got better so I came to school." Ami answered first saying the last part extremely fast as she, Makoto, and Usagi quietly slipped in though the door.  
  
"A I, uh, I had a..... dentist appointment. Yeah! For a, checkup." Makoto stuttered.  
  
"And I'm always late!" Usagi openly admitted knowing that within seconds the three of them would go to detention being accused of lying because none of them had notes from their parents except Usagi would just be sent to detention because she was late almost everyday. That made Usagi especially mad because she had a date with Mamoru after school that day. He was taking her somewhere special but wouldn't tell her where.  
  
"Your all excused even you Usagi," Haruna-sensei replied with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"She must have a exceptionally hot date some guy tonight. I mean God, we were 2 hours late!" Ami whispered to Makoto and Usagi while taking her seat at the front of the room while Makoto and Usagi raced to their seats conveniently placed in the back of the classroom.   
  
  
""""""""  
  
  
When Rei uncharacteristically failed to come up with a good excuse why she was late she was told to go to detention after school to make up for her 'skipped', as they accused her of, classes. Minako, on the other hand, never made it to school.  
  
  
""""""""  
  
  
What happened to Minako? Why didn't she make it to school? Find out in chapter 2!!! (Oh my God I sound like the Unsolved Mysteries guy!!! Too much late night TV for me!) Well sorry that was kind of on the short side too, but I know for a fact that the second chapter will be a hell of a lot longer!!! And I know it kind of sucked but I've already written chapter 2 and it's a whole lot better than the first chapter! At least I hope! ()-_-  
  
  
~¤*Mimi*¤~ 


End file.
